Hit Rewind
by TheNightinGaleTurk
Summary: Sequel to 'Hit Restart'. Angst/Romantic/BAMF fic of Spideypool simply because there isn't enough of it. Peter has been hurt on the job and Wade has to call for help. Unfortunately he is being forced to make a decision that he never wanted to make for both his and Peter's life from a source he never expected. Will Peter survive? Will Wade make the right choice for both their lives?
1. Hit Rewind

Oh gawd, it's been a while! So sorry folks, I've been going through a lot of crap lately and school has been completely insane. This is a completely angst Spideypool fic. It is indeed the sequel to Hit Restart if you are wondering. Don't worry, it get's better. ;) Read on, darlings~!

* * *

Hey Wade, you know I love you right? –PP

I know it Pete. 'Course. This is sorta a bad time. –WW

Sorry… I won't text back… -PP

It's fine now! I just had to swallow the rest of the chimichanga. –WW

Wow, first time I've smiled all day. Imagine that. –PP

What's up webby? What's wrong? –WW

Just… I want to know that I love you, I'm sorry and I really did like those tacos you made for us last night. –PP

Heh, thanks! I think even Tony liked them. Seriously, what's up? –WW

He did… -PP

Okay… I'm almost back home. *puts on sunglasses* How about I make dinner for the parents again? Can't butter them up too much! –WW

I'm not there. –PP

Where are you then? Don't tell me ya back at the library. Books can only offer so much, Pete. –WW

Don't worry about it. I love you okay? –PP

I'm gonna worry about it. Wait… you're out being Spidey aren't ya? –WW

I was. –PP

You should tell me where you are. Just for the hell of it. I could help, even if I'm a pretty boy now. –WW

Everyone is dead, Wade. –PP

WHAT?! Where are you! –WW

Everyone is dead. They are all dead. –PP

Where are you, Peter. Gimme some directions! –WW

Don't worry about it. Just be happy okay? Tell Dad and Pop I love them please? –PP

If you don't tell me where you're at I'm going to get them and go find you! –WW

It'll be too late. I'm not going to risk anyone else. Just promise me you'll tell them. –PP

I'm on my way home to get my suit and your dads. Don't go anywhere I can't go yet, Pete. Please! –WW

Since you're going to come anyway, stay out of the left side of the warehouse. Good _/ERROR/_

_We're sorry; the number that you were connected to has had a technical error. Please check the number and try again. –STARKMOBILESERVICE_

Peter!? What was the last part!? –WW

PETER. ANSWER ME BABE. –WW

PETER ROGERS-STARK PARKER future WILSON, ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! –WW

_We're sorry; the number that you were connected to has had a technical error. Please check the number and try the number again. –STARKMOBILESERVIC_E

Unknown to anyone else, Peter had dropped his phone. The building was collapsed around him and he couldn't breathe very well. The stench of dead bodies and burning metal choked him. _"I'm sorry… I couldn't save them…."_ He nearly screamed in his head and he felt like he should have died. The pain in chest was killing him. Spiderman pulled himself away from the blood and his world went dark as his eyes slammed shut. _"I'm sorry, Wade…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade burst through the elevator into the living room. The 'superdads', Tony and Steve, sat bolt upright from the where they were on the couch laying together reading. He'd lived with Peter and his dads, also working for them, for about three weeks now. "Guys, Peter's in trouble!" Stark raised his eyebrow and got up from the couch with Steve right behind him, "What are you talking about, Wade. Peter's been in his room." Wade sighed angrily waving his phone at them, "No he isn't! He's somewhere in danger. Listen to me for once!" He whined.

Steve was already up the stairs and checking in their son's bedroom. He came back down; very pale shaking his head to Tony's questioning face. "Where is he Wade?" Steve asked and Wade pulled on his hair. "I don't fucking know! Do you think I would have come here first if I knew?!" Tony swallowed and regained control of his panic, "Where's the tracker on Peter's phone, Jarvis?" The English voice responded almost immediately. "Sir, Mr. Parker put me on mute until you asked me a direct question. He is currently located at 221 Homeless Warehouse.

"Sir… there has been several reports of fires and building 221 has been terminated." Wade felt his soul nearly fly out of him. "We're going wherever the hell that is!" Tony nodded repeatedly and let out a low growl, "Damn right we are." Steve went to suit up with his husband and Wade ran into this room. He hadn't put on the suit for three weeks… now here he was. His fingers found the mask and he snarled and put it back and grabbed his swords from the top shelf. "I'm coming Peter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't tare his eyes away from the large metal warehouse on fire. His voice stuck in his throat and screamed out, "Peter!" One side of the building was collapsed while the other was on fire. The police and fire department was already there, trying to stop the building from burning up the entire left side of the warehouse. Tony and Steve went their separate ways to try to help and look for Peter. Some of the fighters dragged bodies out of the warehouse but none of them were Peters thankfully.

Wade dove into the burning building, knowing that he'd survive regardless. "Where are you webby?!" He shouted as he kicked some debris away from him. He continued past the fire and held his breath as he went into the collapsed side. There was still no answer, a few feet from him lay a bomb fragments. A signature, slightly burnt away, was on it. Deadpool picked up the piece with a black paint that said, '_Nice try, Little Spider'_. He dropped it, trying to stop the anger from taking over. "Peter, where are you?!" Still no answer. A piece of wood came down around his head and he moved out the way gamily. There were pieces of people scattered everywhere. A trail of red led farther in.

Normally the blood wouldn't bother him, but the possibly of it being Peter's scared him senseless. Wade followed the trail. "Captain, Stark! You need to get over here." They thankfully had linked up a comlink between them all before heading toward where Peter had last sent the texts from. Tony was there in seconds, looking around for whatever the other had called him down from the sky for. "Steve's trying to rescue some people from the fire." Wade pointed at the trail and pulled his swords from his twin scabbards on his back when Tony walked down the path carefully.

The trailed lead to the back of the warehouse where a group of people were… dead. They both stopped short, Wade let the bomb fragments scatter as he ran toward the pile of bodies. It was a massacre. Tony was careful with the bodies, moving them out of the way and trying to see if his son was among them with a tight throat. The taller almost let out a groan of despair as he couldn't find anything, not even… out of the corner of his eye he spotted a black phone blinking with a dead battery. Tony noticed it at the same time and reached out for it, seeing the insignia of Stark Industries on the back. "Fucking hell… that son of a bitch led him here…" He muttered looking at the blackened crates and broken bodies around him. His voice was caught in his throat when he turned back to Wade. "Did Peter say _anything _to you besides he was in trouble?!"

Wade's heart was beating too fast to think clearly and he swallowed, summing mental thought again. He reached inside one of his many pockets and pulled out his phone, handing it to Tony. "I… I thought he was upset about something and tried to get him to talk to me… but he just started…" He trailed off, wanting to stab himself multiple times for not thinking. Tony's breath caught as he went through the messages, _'Don't worry about it. Just be happy okay? Tell Dad and Pop I love them, please?'. _He handed the phone back to Wade, steading himself. "He said not to go in the left side and his phone is here. So he's around here somewhere. Spread out." He ordered and went to the left of the bloody pile.

Wade of course, went right. "Shout if you find him!" He literally lifted up stones to find Peter once he got to a more rocky area. For once, the strength that had been granted to him was a god send as he went through more heavily damaged rooms. His eyes finally glided to a smaller path of red that led off into the dark. A gloved hand poked out from behind a crate that had been struck with shrapnel. His heart nearly stopped and he climbed over the rocks and pipes to get to the single shipping crate off to the side. "Peter?! That you?!" Wade pushed the crate to the side roughly and looked down at was indeed his lover. "Oh god…" The smaller laid there, his body bloody and tears making little white streaks through his blackened face. He didn't move and there were pieces of glass embedded in his back.

Wade was afraid to touch him and screamed at the top of his lungs for Tony. The man was once again there in seconds, looking over Peter with a father's gentle touch. One of Wade's thumbs rubbed Peter's face as he took him into his arms. "Get the Captain." He managed, too worried about to Peter to allow tears right now, happy or sad ones. Tony opened the comlink inside his helmet, "We found him. You better get here." Tony took off one of the gauntlet's he had over his hand and felt for a pulse; only to see Peter's eyes looking at him confused.

Peter's eyes fluttered again, "Dad… I didn't think I'd make it… to heaven…" Wade looked around, not knowing what to say or what to do. Peter turned his head to look at him, "You're here too… I didn't think…" His voice was cracked and he chuckled, "I didn't think heaven would be painful either…" Steve came down through the ceiling, almost sending Wade back through the roof he'd been scared by the sudden entry. "'Course I'm here, Petey." Wade looked at Steve with a worried gaze and gave a slight shake of his head. _'Better to leave him thinking he's dead than to tell him he just witnessed a mass murder of people he didn't have a chance in hell of saving…'_

"Of course I'm dead…" Peter muttered, trying to move closer to him. "Everyone… is here in heaven… with me… and you aren't fighting… perfect…" He muttered, his eyes starting to slam shut again. Wade jostled him a bit as they made their way back through the rumble. "Whoa there partner, you need to stay awake." Tony was right behind him with Steve talking lowly to him. The Captain came up beside him and rested a hand on Peter's face. "We need to get him to Stark Tower's medical bay." Wade nodded, "Tony's the fastest."

He passed Peter to his father extremely carefully. Tony nodded and practically cradled his son like an infant before blasting into the air and off to the center of the city. Wade watched them leave with a pain in his chest he didn't really know what the cause was. He'd never felt it before and his thoughts were scattered. "D-Do we have to deal with press… or you rather?" He asked softly but Steve shook his head. "The department thinks it was bad wiring. I'm not going to have them think differently and send the city into chaos thinking they are all in danger." The Captain sighed, "Thank you, Wade."

"Yeah… no problem…" He muttered looking back at the warehouse with the mass grave inside. "This bomber… did this all on purpose to try to kill Pete. This warehouse was a fucking shelter for homeless people for god sakes." He shook his head and bent down to pick up a small discarded teddy-bear and that same pain hit Wade in his chest. "He's a monster." Steve said softly and Wade turned his head now the blond couldn't see his face. "…I'm worried about Pete." Captain America nodded, "I am too…" His face contorted suddenly. "The bomber is going to be after him even more now. Wade…. He's your boyfriend and we've allowed you to stay with us. He'll need you. I'm asking, as a father, that you will stay with him."

If it had been the old Wade, he would have snapped at the older man. But he understood a lot of things about the superdads. Deadpool, not himself, had been the worst boyfriend in the world, and now here he was trying to be good. Once he let himself think about it for a moment, he couldn't help but realize that Steve's question (rather statement) was valid. He nodded, "You can count on me, Capt. I'll stay by his side until he hates me, then I'll stay some more." Steve kept his serious face, "I mean more than that. He loves you. Leaving, in any way, would destroy him."

Wade had to bite his tongue again, "What makes you think I'm going to up and leave him?" The Captain sighed running a hand through his messy blond hair. "I don't, Wade. But I know your past experiences with people. You tend to leave when they need you most. I want what's best for my son. If it's you, I'll accept it." He rounded on Wade with dark blue eyes. "But if you hurt him, Wilson… I will personally throw you across Manhattan. Which I _can_ do." Wade didn't let his gaze falter for a moment. "I wouldn't _dream _of leaving Peter. Especially not now for fuck's sake. I'm still an asshole but I'm not cruel to the people I love, _Rogers_." The Captain narrowed his eyes before nodding. "Good. Let's get back to the Tower."

"I agree. I might be wrong, but seeing that crazy shit will have some heavy need of therapy in order." Steve glanced at him, trying to remember that making jokes was sometimes the way he dealt with things he couldn't deal with at that moment. "After seeing that? I'd think so… Almost as bad as the holocaust camps..." He trailed off. Wade nodded, "He's seen a lot of death. Practically gone to dinner with it and I guess dated it a few times…" Steve glanced at him, the fire of the left side of the warehouse spreading to the right, uncontrollable now. "Do you ever wish it hadn't happened? That spider bite."

Wade had to honestly think about his answer for a moment. If it hadn't been for that radioactive spider… He'd never had met Peter… Never gotten healed… Never done anything right. But then again, Peter would have never had gotten hurt. He'd never had to be faced with death and he'd grown up happy. _'Maybe… Maybe Peter is actually better without me… If there was a way that his powers could be… I'm thinking too much.'_He looked at Steve, "I… sometimes. Yeah, I wish Peter had never got himself mixed up with being a hero or me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony came out to meet them when they stepped off the elevator. He stopped briefly to kiss Steve before saying softly, "He's alright. Got a lot of shrapnel in him but nothing that won't heal… besides mental. Peter still thinks he's dead." He shook his head and Wade swallowed, "So… he's gonna be okay for the most part." Tony nodded resting his forehead on Steve's shoulder. "He'll be screwed up in the head but physically, he'll recover. The news said the death toll was around thirty and rising." Steve sighed, "Is he awake?" Tony nodded and glanced at Wade, "He's asking for Wade."

Steve directed his chin toward the only room that was lit in the medical ward. "You should go. I'll talk to Tony." The tallest nodded and made his way down, taking a breath before he stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him, he made a joke, "Hey, you look _terrible_, lay off the cream and sugar." He said happily, even though his insides were completely ripping themselves apart at the sight of Peter hooked up to so many machines. Spiderman opened his eyes to look at him. He blinked, "I didn't die did I…" Wade swallowed, still standing at the end of his bed. "No… You're still in the land of the living…" Even quieter he added, "…Still with me…"

He stared at Wade before looking away, "You came for me?" His voice was very soft and Wade shifted where he was standing, "Why wouldn't I?" Peter's eyes watered, "I-I'm sorry." He choked out and Wade came to his side, sitting on the bed. "What are you sorry for, dummy?" Wade pulled him into his arms, very mindful of the wires. "You are gonna be fine. Everything will be fine." Peter shook his head against Wade's chest. "No it isn't… those people…" He choked again, "The bomber…" Tears were wetting his shirtfront and Wade didn't care in the slightest. The pain was back in the center in his chest and he wanted to just hug the sadness out of his bambi. "It's my fault, Wade…"

"Shhh, it's not your fault… You are okay. I'm here. You did what you could." He gently rubbed his skin, feeling the bandages with sensitive fingertips. "I c-can't…" Peter clutched to him like a lifeline. "W-Why didn't he just-t get r-rid of me too-o?" A flash of memory hit the smaller and he tensed.

_A little girl asked him where her mommy was right when the blast went off. She was blown apart right before his eyes. He screamed for people to run but they couldn't get out in time. The bomber watched him from the roof before waving goodbye and another bomb went off. "No!" He screamed as the roof collapsed and the fire spread. He'd been forced back into the wall and hit with shrapnel. Peter wanted to say goodbye before things were too late…_

"Peter, if you had died, I wouldn't know what to do, your dads would be out of their minds, the rest of the Avengers would fall apart and the entire city of New York would just… fall…" He said as Peter put his face in the crook of Wade's neck. "You'd find someone else, you could do that now-w… Dad's would eventually get over it… The Avengers would replace me and New York would be f-fine…" He tried to calm down, feeling his whole body hurt so bad his soul felt like it hurt. "Is that really what you think of me? I wouldn't find anyone else I'd give everything for."

Peter shook his head, "You could if you wanted to…" He whipped his eyes with the back of his good hand. "How many people…?" Wade shook his head, "Never. Ever. Hell, our costumes eve match." He shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you that, Peter. Not even someone with a gun to my head is going to drag it out of me." He whispered and untangled himself from Peter's grip. "I'm going to check in with your dads… I love you, Peter." Peter sniffled and nodded giving him the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "I love you too…" He whispered and Wade got off the bed and went to the door. He almost said that he was sorry for not being about to get there sooner but he thought it would make it worse so turned back to the door and closed it behind him. Leaning against the door, he spotted the Superhusbands talking lowly and urgently together. Tony was back in the suit again. "What's going on?" Wade growled and Steve looked up at him, "The bomber got into the building."

Wade Wilson's world crashed down until he roared, "Where is the fucking rat bastard! I'll kill him!" Steve's eyes widened and he held his hands out to stop him if he went out on a rampage. "Whoa, we all want to kill him! But he may be after Peter since he's the only one left that knows about him. The death toll reached around fifty and he'll get the death penalty anyway. We need to make sure he isn't rigging Stark Tower to blow." His eyes narrowed and he let out a hissing breath, completely wanting to kill who did this to his Peter. "Why aren't we all with Peter, making sure he's safe?!"

Tony interjected then, "Jarvis has sealed the room and has an eye on him. No one can get at him except doctors and they've all been cleared by me." Steve nodded, "We'll make sure he's safe… it's gonna be bad if a bomb goes off here, Wade." Wade breathed out through his nose before asking, "Are the rest of the Avengers nearby to help?" Tony shook his head, "Bombs are going off all over the city. They are busy trying to save people."

"How did the bomber fucking get in anyway?" He looked around, suddenly becoming paranoid. "We don't know. But he's using some kind of disruptor to block his location of Jarvis would handle him. He could be anywhere. I'll search all the lower floors. Tony will take the top. Will you take the middle section that's under construction?" Wade nodded before snarling out, "If I find him, there will be a lot of cleaning up to do." He went over to the elevator and stepped inside. Tony almost smirked, "I'll have a cleaning crew ready. Leave a little for us." The elevator door's started closing and he pulled the mask down, "I can't promise anything."

* * *

I'm sorry for all the angst but it's leading to something wonderful, promise. Reviews are like crack, the more I get the faster I get. xD I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading~


	2. Hit Stop

HI! Sorry it took me so long. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

The elevator rose to the middle floor and opened to darkness. He'd searched the other floors with an expert eye and now he was suspicious. Most of the employees had been sent home because of all the mess outside but they had at least left the lights on in all the other floors. "Did you turn out the lights because you're afraid of me?" Wade snarled, "Yeah, I would be too." His voice echoed and another answered, clearly female. "Why? Because I tried to kill your pussy of a boyfriend?" He stepped off the elevator into the darkness. Soon as the doors closed behind him, he said, "Wanna say that again, princess?"

The voice laughed from around him, "Princess? I am a queen." The voice echoed around him and a cackle came right afterward. "What do you want to hear? 'Oh I'm sorry; your boytoy wasn't smart enough to know that he couldn't save those people'. Do you know what he did? He _begged_." Another cackle again and Wade listened for where the voice was coming from. "I'm going to make _you_ beg, then I'm going to keep you alive, I'll take you somewhere you'll never be able to escape and then I and the rest of the Avengers to make your life a living hell."

"As if, darling." She appeared behind him, laughing and disappearing again. _'So she can teleport…'_ He thought and fought the urge to just start slicing everything. "He was screaming for you, you know. 'Wade! Oh Wade! Help me!' Do you know where he got that cut across his throat?" She whispered in his ear. "Me. I took my knife… trailed it down his neck ever so slowly… until I slit his throat!" She disappeared when he went to grab her. "Come back here you evil little-!" He calmed and looked around slowly, "Darling? We've only just met; let me take you out before you start giving me pet names… Though you'd kill me and disappear before the bill arrived."

She sat on a workman's table with her legs crossed in front of him. "You'd dump your little ball of angst so easily? You might just be as evil as I am. What happened to shivery? Men are supposed to be the ones who get the check." With a snap of her fingers, a pipe that was above them broke and fell toward him. He didn't have time to move and it hit him, hard. "You really think a pipe would hurt me?" He growled. The woman smirked before flicking on lights on that floor from an electrical box. It momentarily blinded him. "I know you aren't immortal anymore. Your new face is so pretty now… Mind if I miss it up?" The woman disappeared and then reappeared to rip the mask off.

Wade's hand immediately went to his face but he brought it down again. "Come on, aren't we moving a bit too fast?" He was now very…very pissed. "I don't even know your name yet…" She popped up in front of him, "Call me Ella the Bomber." She smirked and looked at the mask in her hand. "How dull. Spiderman's mask was so much more interesting." She took out Peter's mask from her pocket on her jacket and waved it. "A little boy. Crying out for his sugar daddy." He launched himself at her but he just barely missed her. "What are you? His bodyguard? His love? You were too busy eating to save that cum guzzling spider bitten freak!"

Wade cut another pipe in half as it came toward him and water splashed all over the room. In some places it caused sparks to fly and he walked toward her. Ella's eyes widened dangerously and he smiled, showing his teeth. He launched himself at her again while she was in shock and grabbed her neck. Putting one sword back in his sheath, he took the mask from her. "Ella. I'm going to kill you. You will _never _insult him again." Ella screamed a laugh and kicked him in the stomach. "He is a freak! A gay, ugly little whore that only sucks you off to prevent you from killing him! Do you know why he even started 'loving' you? He pitied YOU! Now that you have your new face? You can have anyone you wanted! He's AFRAID of you!" She tried to attack him, only to barely avoiding his swords. They clipped her face and he snarled more.

"He may be afraid of me, I know that. His family could kill me if they wanted to." He pulled his gun and fired at her. "I swear to god, I'm going to murder you. Fuck the prison cell." Ella laughed, "Why do you think he told you not to come? He knows you don't care! He is afraid of what you are going to do to him! He is a WHORE! And you are his fucking master." She kicked him in the face and he blocked, "It'll be too late soon enough. How do you think I got all those bombs in place around the city? I HAD HELP!" He spat out some of the blood that had well in a past hit and grabbed her ankle on the second hit. Wade twisted it and causing her to fall. "I am NOT his master! And if you call him a WHORE one more time I'm going-" She spun now she latched on to his waist, pressing her breasts to him.

"He is…a…whore!" She grinned, "Good luck with my friends. One should be about to kill Peter in a few minutes. Mr. Stark's security was good, but they didn't think of a shape shifter killed a doctor did they?" She smiled at him, her lips inches away from his. "Why do you waste your time? You could have me instead?" Wade narrowed his eyes and grabbed a hand full of her hair, keeping her there close to him. "Are you flirting with me?" He pressed his gun to her stomach and fired. Her breath caught in her throat and she choked on her blood. With a smile, "You just sealed that little bitch's fate."

Wade let her fall to the ground with a thump and she slowly bleed out. He kicked her in the side just for good measure and dragged her into the elevator with him by the hair again. Hitting the elevator button he announced, "I have her." The elevator rode down and it stopped breathing mid-ride with a jerk. Jarvis started sending out alerts that nearly scared him out of his skin. "ALERT_R_AJASDA_ _ARAONR_ERROR_ERROR_ERROR"

His eyes widened, "I-Is he alright?!" The intelligence went offline and the elevator pulled to a stop completely, the entire building going offline when Jarvis went down. The door opened halfway and began to close again. Wade shoved his sword between it and the put woman's body instead. "Stark! Rogers!" He yelled into the com and there was no answer. The third floor was completely dark. Someone laughed in the distance and Wade snarled, using brute force to shove the door the rest of the way open. He had to squeeze through at first, his belt catching but made it through before it malfunctioned and cut Ella's body in half.

"Shit…" He said and got up from the ground, running in the direction of the laughing. Sliding to a stop, he felt the steel doors of Peter's room. "Pete!" He screamed and banged against it. "Wade?" Peter shouted and banged back weakly. The smaller had managed to crawl to the door, his legs still bandaged. Wade yelled, "Keep your head down!" The first sword had been lost when the elevator had shut and he didn't mind using the second as a pry bar to open this door. He shoved it through the door and cut it downward making a door large enough for him to drag Peter through. "Stay close to me." The younger did, his spider senses tingling. "What's going on?" He whispered, staying close enough to hear the others breathing.

"I don't know, buddy. But someone wants you dead and that isn't going to happen." Wade held one of Peter's hands while the other one was on his gun. Someone had laughed and it certainly wasn't Peter. Peter gave Wade his bambi eyes without meaning to, "Be…Because I didn't stop the bombing?" The taller looked down at him, "No, babe, that wasn't your fault. I don't know why they want you dead by they aren't going to get that far. We just have to find the bomb." The brunette grabbed his arm with both hands, his legs getting weak. "Wade, you need to go."

Wade felt something hurt in his chest and wondered if Ella had actually hurt him before realizing that it was… No, it wasn't that. "I'm not going to leave you here." Peter cleared his throat and shook his head, getting nauseated. "If a bomb goes off you'll be killed!" He rolled his eyes, "And what are you? Invincible now? You'll die too and I just said that wasn't going to happen!" Peter was about to say something to convince him to leave when a man came up from behind the taller. "Behind you!"

Deadpool was immediately back into action once more. He turned around and raised his gun. "Do you really want to do this?" He said to the approaching man. The unknown attacker stopped short, "I'm under orders, man. I have to kill you and the kid. Mainly the kid." Peter peeked out from behind Wade as lightning flashed on the floor from the large windows of the building. "Whoa are you and who gave you those damn orders?!"

The man backed off a bit, both hands in the air, one with gun. "Someone named Barker told me to come here and kill five people, Captain America, IronMan, Ella, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. I was to detonate a suicide bomb." He opened his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to a kill-switch that was in his other free hand. "Tell my wife, I'm sorry." Wade reached out to him, "Don't-!" Before the man dropped the remote. As a last resort, he pulled his gun and shot him, making sure not to hit any of the explosives and dived for the remote.

He caught it and put his finger on the button, but it was too late. The bombs numbers rapidly ticked down and Wade rounded on Peter, grabbing and throwing to cover behind the door of the room Peter had just vacated. Peter's mouth fell open in a scream as the wall they were behind was knocked down and Wade covered him with his body. "Wade!" He said as the wall crashed down and taking parts of the ceiling with it.

~~~

"Baby, please… Please wake up…" It seemed like hours that Wade was on top of him and no one came. Were his dads still alive? Was Wade ever going to wake up? He knew he was alive, feeling the pulse of the man above him slowly beat. The rubble trapped them and he felt the floor underneath him sway each time he tried to move. "Wade… baby…" He gave up and wrapped his arms around him. All because he'd failed at the warehouse… Everyone was gone. He whispered, "Jarvis?"

When he heard a system reboot from somewhere, he could have sworn his Uncle Thor had been watching over them. The lights came back on through a crack in the rock. " -… Processing. Mr. Wilson! Is Mr. Parker alright? He has an elevated heart rate and shortness of breath!" Peter sighed in relief when he came back. "Wade is the one who isn't alright, Jarvis. Can you find my dads?"

"They are currently climbing up the elevator shaft. I will alert them. I detect that there are no more bombs in the building though there is a large amount of damage to the third floor. I would not advise moving at your current location." Peter nodded to himself, "Alright, just tell them to hurry."

* * *

Next chapter will be coming soon!


End file.
